


One on the heart

by Cor321



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Pediatrician Simon Lewis, Simon rambles, like a lot, really just a bunch of Toothrotting Fluff, we protect Simon at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Simon moves to Berlin Maryland to open his practice, he doesn't expect to meet anyone. Let alone a mysterious single dad that leaves him tongue tied.  Unfortunately he isn't left tongue tied for long. Will Simon's ramblings get him into trouble, or will they create the perfect storm?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	One on the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Malec Discord: Fic Crawl!! I hope you all enjoy!

It was Friday, and after a busy first week of clinic visits, Simon was definitely ready for the weekend. He was thankful for the amazing welcome the Town of Berlin, Maryland had given him. Many of the locals were excited to finally have a pediatrician in town and not a town or two over, and the week was chock full of appointments, back to back. It was his last appointment of the day and Clary, his best friend and nurse, had just finished getting them set up in the exam room when she came out with a smirk on her face.

“What is that look?” Simon asked, picking his stethoscope off the desk and putting it around his neck, holding it there while they talked. “I know that look, you want to say something, out with it,” he said. He and Clary had been best friends since they were kids and when he went to med school and she went into nursing they helped each other along the whole way through. When Simon had proposed moving to the middle of nowhere to help him with starting his practice there had been no hesitation on her part; suffice it to say they didn’t need to talk to know what the other was thinking. 

Clary came up right beside him and whispered into his ear, “I know I said the mom in the last appointment was hot, and I stand by that.” Simon was already rolling his eyes, “But Simon, this dad, he is totally your type.”

“Sure, sure.” He took the file from her and gave it a quick read through to see if there was anything glaring he would need to know before going in. It looked pretty standard, Nora Herondale, age seven, istory of asthma and is on an inhaler once a day, and in case of emergencies. Of course he would take a history once he got into the room, but this would be enough to go on until then. He took a deep breath before he walked in, knocking on the door first. 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Lewis,” Simon said as he walked into the room, and with his eyes still on the file in front of him, he almost didn’t catch the man, fiddling with his daughter's jacket as he sat down across from the exam table. 

“I’m Nora Herondale.” The blonde girl, sitting atop the table, said confidently as she snuck out her hand.

“Hi Nora, it’s very nice to meet you. And who have you brought with you today?”

“That’s my dad,” she said pointing behind Simon.

He heard a throat clearing behind him causing him to turn around and get a good look at the man he had just glanced at when walking into the room. He was not prepared for how drop dead gorgeous this man was. He had silky golden hair that came just in front of his face, piercing blue eyes, although the closer he looked it seemed as though one of his eyes had a different colour. He was wearing black ripped jeans and grey henley with the sleeves rolled up, showing off the impressive tattoo sleeves that made Simon want to drool. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shot out his hand to meet his outstretched one, as the other man said, “I’m Jace. Thank you for fitting her in by the way. It’s nice not to have to drive two towns over for her to see a doctor.” 

“Uhh,” Simon said, finding his mouth suddenly very dry. “Yeah-- I’m really happy to be opening my practice here. This town seems--uh, quaint.” He wiped his suddenly very clammy hands on his pants before continuing to ramble. 

“Yeah, it’s not much, but it’s home.” Jace said, a smile on his face that felt entirely out of place on a man who looked so tough and rugged, yet somehow fit perfectly.

A small voice from behind him broke both men out of their stupor. “Excuse me, Dr. Lewis, aren’t you supposed to be doctoring?” Nora said, in a sassy voice that Simon was sure gave Jace a run for his money.

He spun on his heels so that he was facing Nora again. “You know what Nora, you are a smart one. Could be the president one day.” Simon continued on with his routine, doing the job he loved more than anything. He tried desperately to ignore the elephant in the room, but he could feel the eyes trained on his back. After, when he had finished the physical exam and he was sitting in his chair, having a conversation with both Nora and Jace about her asthma and discussing if any changes needed to be made with regards to her regime, Simon still felt he couldn’t look at Jace for more than a couple of seconds because he was scared he would get lost in his eyes again. 

Thankfully they were able to finish the appointment without issue and he was able to send them on their way. As soon as the door to the clinic was locked Simon went straight to Clary. “You could have warned me!” he said, leaning against the wall, hitting his head against it while Clary just giggled.

“I did Simon, I believe my words were, ‘He is exactly your type.’” Clary said, the smirk that was there earlier back in full force.

“Thank god we only need to see them once a year, because I don’t think I could ever get over the embarrassment of that meeting.” Simon sighed.

“You do realize we live in a small town now right? It is going to be a lot harder to avoid people in a town of 5000, as opposed to a city of almost 20 million.” Simon groaned as they finished the last bit of closing duties for the day.

____________________________

Simon tried not to think about Jace at all the upcoming week and he was actually doing really well until the next Wednesday when he was waiting for his latte at the CaFae, the local coffee shop. Jace was the first one to see him, turning around with his coffee in hand. 

“Hey,” Jace said with a head nod, “fancy seeing you here, Dr. Lewis.”

“Well, I have heard that this is a small town.” Simon replied, his face heating up. “And please, call me Simon. Dr. Lewis is too official, especially for a coffee shop.”

“Sounds good, Simon.” Jace said, his voice smooth as butter. “I’ll see you around I guess.”

Simon watched him leave the coffee shop and finally let out the breath he was holding and slumped up against the counter. “And those goddamn tattoos.” Simon muttered to himself.

“I hear you there,” the barista said as he placed his latte on the same counter Simon was leaning on, “you know we have a pretty great tattoo shop here in town if you are looking for one. It’s called ‘Chasing Shadows,’ it’s just a quarter mile north off mainstreet.”

Looking at his clock and realizing he still had 45 minutes left in his lunch, Simon decided to take a walk. Before he knew it he was opening the door to  _ Chasing Shadows: Tattoo Parlor _ , and was greeted with a beautiful brunette woman. Sure he had been thinking about getting a tattoo for a while, but definitely wasn’t in his plan for the immediate future. Damn him and his social awkwardness, as soon as she asked how she could help him he blurted out, “Uhh, I’d like a tattoo please.” 

“For sure,” she said, while looking at her computer, “we actually just had a cancellation for our most popular artist for this Saturday, does that work for you?”

“Sounds good to me!” Simon replied, a little too cheery, “I’ve been thinking about this tattoo for a while, and sure maybe I wasn’t planning on getting it so soon into being her. But you know what is life if not a chance to be spontaneous. Am I still talking? Please, you can stop me any time,” Simon pleaded.

The girl just laughed softly, “Well, we can fit you in for a quick consultation tomorrow so that your artist can prepare before you get here Saturday. Can I get your name please?”

“Lewis, Simon Lewis. Lewis is my last name, Simon is my first name. I swear I am not like James Bond, I just have two first names.” Simon willed himself to stop talking, he hated his anxious tendencies. “What time do I have to be here tomorrow?”

“How about the same time tomorrow, your artist will have a break between clients, so we will see you then.” 

“Sounds good, thanks.” As Simon left he groaned, he knew he would not be hearing the end of this from Clary.

____________________________

He was definitely right about Clary never letting him forget it, but as he walked into Chasing Shadows the following day he was much more at peace, excited even. He had been wanting to get a tattoo to remember his dad by and this was the perfect chance. 

No one was in the entryway when he entered the shop, but he heard voices coming from the back, he recognized one of them as the girl who helped him, but the other was oddly familiar. It wasn’t until they both came out of the back room did he realize why. The other man was none other than Jace, Nora’s dad and the person who he had been crushing pretty hard on since he had met him the week before.

Jace obviously wasn’t expecting to see him either because as soon he entered the room he stopped and stood there for a few seconds staring at Simon before he schooled his expression. 

“Uhhhh, I guess you’re my 12:30 consultation.” Jace said, rubbing his hand along the nape of his neck.

“Yeah, bit of a last minute decision. Although, I didn’t realize you worked here.”

“Will that be a problem?” Jace asked, his eyebrow cocked.

“No! Absolutely not, your coworker didn’t say who the artist was so I didn't really know what I was expecting. I’m really excited, I’ve heard good things--”

“It’s okay Simon, Izzy over here likes to leave out important details. Why don’t we go to the back and talk about your design. I’m sure you will have to get back to the clinic after this.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

Simon followed Jace, but he couldn’t help but notice Izzy standing in the corner watching the whole interaction with a smirk identical to the one Clary used.  _ I should definitely avoid introducing them; they would be a force to be reckoned with _ , Simon thought.

The consultation went by seamlessly, after getting over the initial surprise of seeing him there, Jace was strictly professional, and was really receptive of Simon’s vision for his tattoo. Their thirty minute consultation went by so quickly and smoothly Simon didn’t even have time to be nervous.

____________________________

By the time Saturday rolled around Simon had given himself more than enough time to second guess himself though, and he was standing outside Chasing Shadows, with two coffee cups, regretting his decision to get caffeine since he was already buzzing off the adrenaline. He took a deep breath and walked in though, Jace met him in the front and he realized that they were the only two in the shop. 

“I’m the only one that works Saturdays, so I can spend a day during the week with Nora. It also gives me the school days to get any errands done without a child.” Jace said, when he noticed Simon looking around. 

“That makes sense.” Simon just stood there awkwardly rocking on his heels.

“Is one of those for me?” Jace asked, obviously seeing the cups in his hands.

“Yeah,” Simon said, handing Jace his cup, “I asked the barista at CaFae what you usually ordered and they made that.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, a blush spreading on his cheeks, “that’s really sweet.”

“I do have one question though.”

“Shoot.”

“Why decaf?”

Jace smiled, huffing out a laugh before taking a sip of his drink. “I can’t have my hands shaking from the caffeine while I’m tattooing.”

“Ah, makes sense. Should we get to it then?” Simon said, still unsure of what to say. Jace just smiled another one of those smiles that should be illegal. A smile so soft and open shouldn’t belong on a man so dark and broody, but it did, it felt like Simon was opening up a part of him that no one on the outside got to see.

“Yeah, follow me to my station.” 

Apparently Jace was excellent at setting the mood, well, at least setting a mood that wasn’t anxious and talkative like Simon reverted to. The room was bright and clean, and Jace had an acoustic playlist playing in the background.

“I would have thought you would have been more of a rock guy.” Simon said, commenting on the playlist.

“I find this playlist puts clients at ease more.” 

Simon sat down and took off his shirt since his ribs were the part of his body that was getting tattooed. He tried not to let it go to his head when he noticed Jace check him out, but he worked hard to maintain his body so he figured it was okay to get his ego stroked a little bit.

The tattoo itself didn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would and he spent most of it trying to ignore the pain of the needles while simultaneously trying not to think about Jace’s breath that tickled his skin, or the feeling his hand holding down his side. The whole tattoo was much more intimate than he had anticipated. 

“Okay, we’re done.” Jace said softly after the sound of the tattoo gun stopped. “Do you want to look?” 

Simon took a deep breath, he knew what it looked like because he had approved the final design and had worked really closely with Jace to perfect it, but he was still nervous to see the final product. He wasn’t expecting his breath to be taken away by the tattoo as much as it did.

“Oh my god.” He muttered, while looking at it in the mirror. “It’s perfect.” Simon could feel the tears well up, “dammit, I told myself I wouldn’t cry. But it’s-- it really is perfect.” Simon looked up so that he was looking Jace in the eye, “Thank you, for giving me a piece of my dad back.”

“You designed it, I just drew it.” Jace gave him another one of those earth shattering smiles and Simon found he had no coherent thoughts left in his mind.

“Will you go out with me?” Simon blurted out, covering his mouth with his hands once he realized what he had said. “Oh my god, that was unprofessional, not to mention that’s even assuming you would be interested in me--”

“Simon, it’s fine. I’d love to go out with you. I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you since I brought Nora to your clinic. I know a good place to eat if you're free later tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m free.” Simon realized suddenly that although Jace had put the film over top of his tattoo, and taped it to hold it in place, he was still very much shirtless. “I guess I should get dressed shouldn’t I.” 

'"Only if you want to, but I like what I see." Jace smirked at him.

Simon grinned, even as he blushed. This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wanting to join a group of people who are awesome and love shadow hunters too, join us on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!
> 
> PS. If you are curious about what his tattoo is, feel free to ask ;P I just couldn't figure out a nice way to fit it into the fic.... but I definitely have one in mind.


End file.
